


Afternoon Sun

by purring_goblin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Biting, Breeding, Cat Ears, Cat Kozume Kenma, Cat Kuroo Tetsurou, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Feral Behavior, Implied Mpreg, Kemono au, Kemonomimi, Kemonomimi as pets, M/M, Mating, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Knot, Reverse Knotting, nekomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purring_goblin/pseuds/purring_goblin
Summary: Kemono AUKenma bonds with his mate on a lazy afternoon, while his owner Akaashi faces a crisis.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 29
Kudos: 377





	Afternoon Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my kemono au, where kemonomimi (short kemono) are kept as pets. They don't talk like humans but vaguely understand human speech.
> 
> And omegaverse of course because I can't write anything that's not a/b/o XD but the dynamics only apply to the kemonos

It was a quiet afternoon. The sun filtering in through the window engulfing the room in soft light and warmth. 

Kenma loved quiet days like these, where he could nap undisturbed in his catbed, under a blanket of cozy sunlight. Flecked tail curled around his knees, head resting on his hands as he softly dozed away. 

Despite his bed being spacious enough for two cat kemonos, Kenma preferred to sleep curled up instead of sprawling out. 

The black haired alpha joining him (and rudely interrupting his nap) a moment later was one of the reasons for that. Kuroo, a feline kemono just like himself whom he had been sharing his space with for a couple of months now.

When his owner, Akaashi, had been talking about his human mate moving in with them, Kenma didn't care all too much. Sure the other human could be obnoxiously noisy at times. But if Akaashi felt like he was to be trusted in their living space then Kenma would accept him too. 

Only when he got word of another kemono moving in along with Bokuto, anxiety started to gnaw at the small calico. 

He never even met the other before but was supposed to live together with him now? At least the kemono was also a cat. But an alpha. Kenma had never lived with an alpha before. Even his littermates were all betas like his mother and father. Kenma himself was kind of the odd one out, being born an omega.

Because of that it was a huge relief to Kenma when moving day came and the kemono walking through their threshold turned out to be Kuroo. 

Kuroo's omega father had been the neighbors' cat, back when Kenma was still a young kitten and living with his parents. 

They had often spent long afternoons just talking by the garden fence, or playing together when they were allowed to visit each other. 

Unfortunately Kuroo was older than the calico cat and therefore got adopted out sooner. Kenma would never admit it now but he was quite sad when he went out into the yard and Kuroo wasn't there on the other side anymore. 

He would often wait in case the black cat returned. Until he was picked up by his new owner and moved into his forever home. 

Which to Kenma's great joy also had a spacious yard to lie around in. But only an annoying Russian blue on the other side of the wooden fence.

So it was no surprise that the two feline kemonos grew close fast after being reunited. The transition from friendly companions to mates a natural progression.

Which didn't mean that it didn't take some getting used to living with another kemono and an alpha at that. Sharing his bed, food and producing slick (in ridiculous amounts) despite not being in heat were just a few of many things the omega had to come to terms with when Kuroo joined the household.

Kenma gave a soft chirrup as the alpha crowded his space, burying his nose in the omega's hair with a deep purr. "You're so warm, Kenma." Kuroo breathed as he moved to lap at the smaller kemono's scent gland, nipping it gently. 

Kenma mumbled something about sleeping in the sun while tilting his head back to offer more of his neck up to the alpha. Who eagerly took the opportunity to place a series of tender licks and bites along his mate's neck and jawline. 

A sleepy mewl escaped the calico's lips at the attention. Warmth washing over him and settling in his gut like burning embers. 

Kenma didn't like having his naps disturbed. But then again he also liked when Kuroo was affectionate with him, even if he didn't show it all the time. And the naps afterwards were usually even better. 

With a yawn the omega raised his head to bump his forehead against the black cat's. Nuzzling against the alpha's face with a soft purr. 

"Where's 'Kashi?" Kenma asked between purrs. It wasn't that the omega was scared of being caught bonding with his mate, but he also didn't need anyone watching them. Maybe it was just a little bit embarrassing how he all but melted under the other feline. 

"Grocery shopping with Bokuto.", Kuroo stated with a smirk. Shamelessly taking in his omega's sweetening scent. 

Kenma hummed, content. Lying back against the soft blankets of their large catbed. Flecked tail uncurling from his legs and flicking aside on instinct in response to the alpha's heady musk growing ever thicker. Wrapping around and engulfing the omega, making his breath quicken in his chest. 

Kenma mewled softly as Kuroo continued to lavish his neck with gentle love bites. Hips slowly grinding against the smaller feline's. The rutting motion making the omega's breath hitch. Tail twitching with anticipation and excitement, as Kenma lifted it even more to grant his mate access. 

Kuroo groaned at the sight. The smell of honey sweet slick invading his senses. And the fact that Kenma was, yet again, just casually not wearing any pants under his oversized hoodie, did little to calm the black cat's growing desire. 

Kenma would argue that he definitely did not run around without any coverage below, for his alpha to have easy access to mount him whenever he pleased. 

It was just that even pants made specifically for kemonos rubbed against his tail in a way that irritated the calico immensely. 

Kenma was glad that both Akaashi and Bokuto didn't care too much about how they were dressed and just let the two kemonos pick out whatever they liked. 

Even if the former would occasionally throw some shorts at Kenma every now and then. But since the omega preferred to wear large, oversized hoodies and sweaters most of the time it wasn't too bad. 

And so what if it made for an easy mounting. 

Kenma couldn't help but whine high in his throat when Kuroo finally shuffled his sweatpants down enough to free his throbbing cock. Resuming to rut against the omega's backside. 

Effectively sliding his hot member between the smaller male's plush cheeks. Rubbing against his slick, waiting hole. Kenma shuddered at the feeling of Kuroo's cock rubbing against his entrance, teasingly sliding past it with every thrust forward. 

The calico's hips jerked with need everytime the thick head kissed his wet rim. 

The position was a little awkward. Kenma was still lying on his side, knees pulled towards his chest, while Kuroo was hovering above him. 

There was little the omega male could do to help his mate in successfully mounting him like this. But Kenma secretly loved it this way. Surrendering fully to his alpha and just taking whatever Kuroo would give him. 

A gasp was forced from the omega's throat as the black cat's cock finally caught on his wet hole, letting the alpha push in. 

Kenma hissed through the initial stretch. Eyes fluttering shut and ears lying flat against his head. 

Kuroo groaned as he buried himself inside the smaller cat fully. Wet heat engulfing him. Sucking him in eagerly. 

The omega's ears twitched at the feeling of his alpha's thick cock filling him up. It wasn't painful, not like the first couple of times they did this, just a bit uncomfortable. Still Kenma knew his mate would always make him feel good in the end. 

With a soft croon, Kuroo nuzzled against Kenma's cheek to soothe his discomfort. Stilling his hips to give the smaller cat time to adjust.

"Are you alright?" The alpha asked while nibbling on the tip of the other's ear. The sensation made Kenma's ear flick, a giggle bubbling from his lips. 

"Hnnn… 'fine." The omega mumbled after a moment. With a sigh Kenma relaxed against the soft blankets of their catbed. Experimentally shifting his hips and clenching around the length buried inside him. 

The calico gave a content murr. All discomfort gone. "Mmmh, Kuroo..." The omega's tail twitched slightly, "... more please.". 

That was all the cue that Kuroo needed to start moving in earnest. 

The hot drag of his alpha's cock moving inside him had pleasure sparking up Kenma's back. His breath coming in short pants. 

Mewls and whimpers drawn out of him with each shallow thrust. 

With their current position, Kuroo couldn't exactly push as deep as Kenma would have liked. But the black cat still reached all the spots that made the omega shiver. 

Whining high in his throat as the alpha mouthed at his neck scent gland again. Huffing and groaning as he started to pick up the pace. Kenma spasmed, feeling his climax approach fast. "K-Kuroo… hng- I'm-!" The omega gasped, clawing at a blanket. 

"Shhh, I've got you." Kuroo gently shushed him, grinding his hips into his omega's to help him over the edge while chasing his own orgasm simultaneously. 

Kenma whimpered, clinging to his alpha's arm, biting at his sweater's sleeve as the next couple of thrusts made his climax crash into him. Shaking the omega to his core. 

With his mate's hole tightening around him, working his member as if it had a mind of his own, it only took a few more erratic thrusts for the alpha to follow the omega over the edge. 

Burying has face into the smaller male's neck, breathing in his scent as he shook through it. 

Kenma gasped, his ears twitching as he felt his insides being flooded with his alpha's release. 

Kuroo's thrusts slowing down to ride out his orgasm until the other feline's hole clenched around his cock impossibly tighter, locking him in place and milking his cock of every last drop of come it had to give. 

The alpha breathed a satisfied purr against his omega's neck. "Mine." 

Kenma only hummed in response, his breath slowly going back to normal. A smile grazed his lips at the alpha's post-coital possessiveness. 

Kuroo wasn't the typical territorial alpha. In fact Kenma was quite surprised the black cat presented as an alpha at all. Since he had been just as shy and docile as a kitten as Kenma had been. If not more so even.

The only time it was painfully obvious the taller kemono was an alpha was when their current neighbor's russian blue actually made the jump over the wooden fence dividing their gardens. 

Promptly picking the omega up. Kuroo had chased the other alpha out of their yard, hissing and growling, faster than Kenma could complain about being picked up in the first place. 

The alpha's voice was low and commanding when he spoke to his mate then. "Kenma! Let's go back inside.". It took an hour long scenting session to calm the black cat afterwards.

Kenma hadn't said anything back then, but the way Kuroo had acted actually made him feel warm and tingly all over. The memory alone made him shiver and his hips buck ever so slightly. Kuroo's spent cock releasing another spurt of come at the sensation.

"If you get me pregnant, I'll kill you." Kenma huffed with a pout. Still shivering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

Kuroo purred deeply, nuzzling into the omega's hair. "So you say," the alpha's voice rough after their coupling, "but you're the one locking me in." Cheeky smile obvious in the black cat's tone. 

The smaller feline grumbled at that. He couldn't control that! Unlike dog kemonos, feline alphas didn't have knots. Instead it was the omega tightening up after the alpha's release, effectively locking them together. 

Kuroo gently nipped at the base of his mate's soft flecked ear. "Besides, I wouldn't mind having a litter of cute little Kyanmas." 

The omega huffed again. He wasn't keen on carrying and bearing kittens. The entire ordeal seemed way too troublesome and exhausting. Even if Kenma was certain that Kuroo would help take care of their litter, their humans too, probably. 

A yawn pulled the cat kemono out of his thoughts. He could always think about kittens later, for now continuing his nap was far more important. 

The warm and heavy feeling of being sated pulling him into slumber. Kuroo softly licked at Kenma's ears before settling into their petbed behind his omega. Strong arms wrapped around the other's middle protectively as they dozed off together warmed by the afternoon sun.

After a while Kenma's ears flicked with the noise of the front door. The feline kemono didn't bother opening his eyes, recognizing their owners by their voices as their footsteps neared the living room.

"Awww look Akaashi!!! They're cuddling!" Bokuto cooed as he walked past their living room, headed towards the kitchen with two large grocery bags. 

His boyfriend following close behind with a skeptical expression. "If I ever catch Kuroo trying to mount Kenma, his balls get the chop." 

That made the other male gasp dramatically. "But 'Kaaashi! You can't do that to him!?!" The thought alone made Bokuto shiver with horror. His poor cat! He couldn't let that happen! Kemono or not, Kuroo was also his bro and bros don't take bros' nuts away.

"Besides, they're both on suppressants so nothing can happen either way." Akaashi looked at the other male for a long moment. He loved Bokuto with all his heart, but sometimes he wished the other would... think for himself a little more?

"Kuroo is on contraceptives too, right?" The raven head asked cautiously. 

They've talked about this before. 

But Bokuto only looked at him with an owlish expression. "Contra- what?", "Birth control." Akaashi sighed, exasperated. "Bokuto-san, please... please tell me you know that rut suppressants don't double as birth control. You- ... you said everything was going to be fine!?!" 

The man in question shrugged. Shrinking back with every word. "Everything is fine? Nothing happens if they're not going into heat or rut, right?"

Akaashi braced himself against the kitchen counter, trying to come to terms with the fact that his omega kemono had been living with an alpha for a little over 6 months. Unprotected. And they were 'cuddling'. A . Lot.

"Akaashi?"  
"Bokuto-san. Please stop talking."

Kenma stretched out his legs, wiggling a little closer to the alpha draped across his back. He could still hear the bickering of their owners from the kitchen. 

Luckily for them, it wasn't visible from the living room door that Kuroo was still buried inside him when the two humans walked by. 

And Kenma knew his body wouldn't let the black cat go for a while longer. A soft smile grazed the omega's lips. Maybe having kittens with Kuroo wouldn't be so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue Kenma being a little shit and getting himself pregnant just to mess with Akaashi.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed and that the characters weren't too ooc. I usually only write with my own ocs for that reason X'D but I really wanted to write something for these two~
> 
> Kind of want to write a prequel of kitten Kenma meeting Kuroo for the first time. Or a sequel with Kenma's litter, having playdates with Lev and Yaku's kittens XD


End file.
